


Snapshots

by baekkieony



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Multi, basically all of yuehua will appear at one point, he just wants to live, hes seconds away from a burnout i think, justin and chengcheng are unbearable, mother zhengting, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Fan Chengcheng is the designated Campus Snack™ and Justin can't handle that.[aka. Justin is too obvious while Chengcheng is too oblivious and Zhengting just wants them to finally get together]





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello! Here I am again. This time I decided to do something more loosely, like an off chaptered thing that doesn’t restrict me in any ideas and which I don’t have to update weekly or stuff. Those are just snippets of Chengstin’s normal life as school boys. They are both going to college here and I made Justin 18 and Chengcheng 19 so the age difference isn’t that high and also because it's a college au. Hope y'all like it and you can also comment scenarios you want to see and characters, plot twist etc. I want to write this fic with you. Lots of love and fun reading xx.

“Yah, Fan Chengcheng!”, the more than barely audible scream could be heard all over the place on campus and it turned more than just one head. Zhengting, the man next to Justin who had let out the scream, also whipped his head around only to see a running Mr. Huang flying directly into Chengcheng’s opened arms – who definitely hadn’t been prepared for a weight that was him. He could only watch his two almost-kids stumble, topple over and then fall onto their skinny asses. He knitted his eyebrows in an attempt to stay calm and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Those two are a lot to handle sometimes, right?”, Yanchen’s snicker was only audible to him and he whipped his head around one more time only to see a very much handsome face very much close to his. He shrunk back slightly, not expecting Yanchen to come so close, but at the same time not really minding it. I mean, who wouldn’t like a cute boy being up so close you could count his eyelashes (or his pores, but that was a thing Zhengting would rather not do).

A noisy Justin dragging a confused Chengcheng behind him (honestly, this kid was such an airhead) interrupted their smooth conversation (Justin would have called it terrifying), tearing Zhengting out of his thoughts about how Yanchen’s teeth were shining as bright as Fukushima, only to yell not so subtly in his ear _again_. “I see, Momma’s love life is getting some _spice_ ”, the wink was more than obvious and before Zhengting could react whatsoever, Justin was already pulling Chengcheng away _again,_ whispering something about “leaving the two lovebirds alone”.

Zhengting closed his eyes and massaged his forehead with his temples, hoping the unbearable headache that was Justin’s voice yelling “go, get him tiger!” in his head would get away and he could wake up from this horrible dream. When he opened his eyes again, he could very much see that it _wasn’t_ a dream, which meant that Yanchen was real and he had just embarrassed himself in all ways possible (Yanchen himself was just an added bonus).

“So, you’re real”.

“Yeah, actually I am very much. You can even pinch me”, Yanchen smiled down at a terrified looking Zhengting who now reached out and poked his index finger into the hard flesh of Yanchen’s abs, only to feel the muscles flex underneath his touch. He sucked in a breath and before he knew it, he was feeling all off Yanchen’s glorious muscles, ripped body tensing.

“Like what you see?”

His grin was obvious in the most possible ways and Zhengting didn’t know a grin could be this breathtaking, but Yanchen proved it _was_ possible. But before the stuff could get even more not-pg (and Zhengting would rather keep it pg, thank you very much) Chengcheng could be heard toppling over from laughter not so far away, definitely hiding behind a bush (and why did Zhengting know that it was Chengcheng? Oh, yes, because he sounded like a dying horse when he laughed).

Before they could scream anything and embarrass him for the second time in public this morning, Zhengting grabbed Yanchen by his arm and dragged him to the entrance for the chem building where they both had their classes next. Justin didn’t seem to be able to resist and had to scream “mother is getting action, I see” behind them while the only thing that could be heard from Chengcheng “use protection” was.

Sometimes, they really were completely unbearable, both going on his nerves and at the tender age of twenty three he already felt like he was going into his mid- fifties, midlife crisis and all the stuff rolling around and sometimes he was really tempted to just leave them at a random Mc Donald’s one day, but he thought that not even the staff there would be able to handle them and he couldn’t really make someone’s life so horrifying by just leaving them to them.

Zhengting rolled his eyes and seconds later, he was hidden by the thick doors of the building, Justin sitting down behind the bush again, toppling over in laughter. After they both had calmed down a bit, finally acting like the adults they were (or which they tried to be, at least) Justin’s eyes went a bit dreamy and he sighed lovely.

“What’s up, you seem a bit out of here today, Jus’?”, Chengcheng asked, concerned about his best friend. Justin only turned his head and looked him straight in the eyes, gaze heavy and Chengcheng asked himself how someone’s mood could change so much in only a few seconds.

“Have you ever dreamt of real love? Like the thing that Zhengting rambles about twenty-four seven?”

It made Chengcheng thought at least, but the answer he came clear with wasn’t quite satisfying for himself.

“No, not really”

A sort of unfinished silence filled the air between them when they stared into the shade the early morning sun was throwing on the ground already.

“You should”, Justin turned his head to stare at Chengcheng instead, honesty filling his soft eyes and Chengcheng could sink into that stare for hours and he would always discover something new in those brown orbs, “it feels amazing”.

Before Chengcheng knplew, Justin had already pressed a chaste kiss to his chapped lips, not missing a beat before retreating back, leaving him frozen and the soft blush on Justin’s cheeks told it all enough and in a blink, Justin was running away, wind blowing up his jacket from the early morning, when it was still cold.

Chengcheng looked after Justin, looked up in the sky and then smiled down at his feet, not quite getting the point, but getting the feels and he felt just a little bit closer to knowing what even real love was and how it feels just by those lips and he knew that one taste of them again would be enough to let it bloom and blossom in his chest.

It was a nice morning, really, he thought to himself when he also continued his way, leading to the music department and the blue sky above him telling him it would be another nice and hot day in Beijing and honestly, it was the first time in years that it felt like the sky in Beijing wasn't so grey anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> comment shippings etc you want to see! love you xx


End file.
